Sala Przepowiedni
Sala przepowiedni (ang. Hall od Prophecy) — sala mieszcząca się w Departamencie Tajemnic, na IX piętrze (w lochach) Ministerstwa Magii. Znajdują się w niej wszystkie wypowiedziane przepowiednie. Tylko ten, którego przepowiednia dotyczy, może jej dotknąć, o czym informuje Czarnego Pana Augustus Rookwood. Harry Potter i członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a weszli do tej sali 17 czerwca 1996 roku, by odszukać Syriusza Blacka, którego chłopak chciał uratować. Była to zasadzka przygotowana przez Voldemorta, w celu zdobycia przepowiedni dotyczącej przeznaczenia jego i chłopca. Jedynymi osobami, które miały stały dostęp do pomieszczenia, byli niewymowni pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii. Obowiązywała ich tajemnica milczenia, która dotyczyła wszystkiego, co znajduje się w Departamencie Tajemnic. Droga do Sali Przepowiedni Harry Potter po raz pierwszy wszedł do Sali Przepowiedni w jednym ze swoich snów. Był to powtarzający się motyw z jego snu, który ciągle powracał i rozwijał się o kolejne części historii. W jednej ze swoich wizji ujrzał śmierciożerców przed obliczem Voldemorta. Jednym z nich był Augustus Rookwood – były pracownik Departamentu Tajemnic, niewymowny, który tłumaczył Czarnemu Panu, czemu misja wykradnięcia przepowiedni nie powiodła się. Wspomniane zostało wówczas nazwisko Brodericka Bode'a (także nietykalnego), który przy próbie wykradnięcia przepowiedni uległ poważnemu wypadkowi. W Proroku Codziennym nazwisko Bode'a zostało wspomniane w kontekście tajemniczego wypadku w Departamencie Tajemnic – i Harry zaczął łączyć jego osobę ze swoją wizją. Kulminacją tych snów była wizja Syriusza Blacka torturowanego przez Voldemorta w Sali Przepowiedni. Harry nie wiedział wtedy jeszcze, że pomieszczenie ze snu jest miejscem składowania przepowiedni, potrafił je jednak zlokalizować w budynku Ministerstwa. Poznał je od razu, gdy tam trafił, próbując odnaleźć Syriusza. Wizja ze snu okazała się nieprawdziwa. Wygląd Sali Przepowiedni mały|218x218px|Jedna z przepowiedni Harry, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, od razu je rozpoznał, widząc je wcześniej w swoim śnie. W Sali był ciemno i bardzo zimno. Niewielka ilość światła biła od kul o różnej wielkości, ułożonych na nieskończenie wysokich regałach, wypełniających całe pomieszczenie. Trudno określić wielkość tej sali, ale na pewno było ono bardzo obszerne. W filmie przejście między rzędami półek z przepowiedniami jest dosyć wąskie. Znalezienie przepowiedni mały|177x177px|Przepowiednia dotycząca Harry'ego Pottera, wypowiedziana przez S.P.T. przed A.P.W.B.D. Po przekroczeniu Drzwi Departamentu Tajemnic, Harry wraz z innymi członkami Gwardii Dumbledore'a musiał znaleźć drzwi prowadzące do Sali Przepowiedni, a do wyboru było ich 12. Za pierwszym razem otworzyli drzwi do Sali Śmierci. Za drugim nie mogli otworzyć drzwi, które wybrali. Za trzecim razem odnaleźli pomieszczenie pełne mieniących się kul – wyglądało jak to, które Harry widział we śnie. Weszli. Potrzebne było użycie zaklęcia Lumos, by poruszać się po sali. Regały stały w równych rzędach i były ponumerowane. Dzięki temu Harry odnalazł rząd 53 na 97, w których miał znajdować się Syriusz (fałszywa wizja ze snu), ale nie było go tam. Zamiast tego, Neville w okolicach tego miejsca ujrzał przepowiednię na półce. Była przy niej kartka, na której widniało nazwisko Harry'ego Pottera. Harry podniósł przepowiednię, a wtedy okazało się, że nie są sami. Zasadzka – fałszywa wizja mały|198x198px|Bellatriks Lestrange i Lucjusz Malfoy w Sali Przepowiedni W tym samym momencie rozległ się głos za plecami Harry'ego by oddał grzecznie przepowiednię. W pomieszczeniu cały czas ukrywali się śmierciożercy, którzy z ukrycia śledzili zachowanie Harry'ego. Wywiązała się krótka kłótnia, między Lucjuszem Malfoyem i Bellatriks Lestrange a Harrym. Bellatriks nazwała Harry'ego plugawym mieszańcem, na co chłopak odpowiedział jej, że widocznie jej Pan (Voldemort) zataił, że sam jest mieszańcem, bo jego ojciec był mugolem. Bellatriks niemal wpadła w szał i wydawało się, że rzuci w Harry'ego zaklęcie. Całą sytuację uspokoił Lucjusz, obawiając się, by przepowiednia nie została stłuczona w walce. Następnie Malfoy opowiedział Harry'emu o całym planie zwabienia go do ministerstwa, w czym istotną rolę odegrała fałszywa wizja torturowanego tu Syriusza (Harry sprawdził, czy Syriusz jest w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, ale go tam nie znalazł). Następnie śmierciożerca zagroził, że jak Harry nie odda przepowiedni, to wszyscy jego przyjaciele zginą. Gwardia Dumbledore'a jednak nie poddała się. Harry dał sygnał swoim kompanom i wszyscy na raz wypowiedzieli zaklęcie Reducto, zwalając przepowiednie z pobliskich półek i wywołując duże zamieszanie. Ucieczka mały|246x246px|Ucieczka z Sali Przepowiedni Ich opór zaskoczył śmierciożerców. Gwardia Dumbledore'a zaczęła uciekać i część z nich oddzieliła się od reszty. Najważniejsze było to, by nie stracić przepowiedni i uciec przed śmierciożercami. Harry w towarzystwie Hermiony i Neville'a zdołał wydostać się z Sali Przepowiedni i zablokować drzwi, przez co grupa przyjaciół rozdzieliła się. Rozpoczęła się bitwa, której zakończeniem był pojedynek Dumbledore'a i Voldemorta w budynku Ministerstwa Magii. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic Początkiem bitwy było wydostanie się z pułapki, którą w Sali Przepowiedni zastawił na Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół Voldemort. Śmierciożercy zaczęli gonić uciekających uczniów. Harry kilkukrotnie musiał walczyć i rzucać zaklęcia w śmierciożerców (m.in. oszołomił Avery'ego), próbujących odebrać mu przepowiednię. Działo się to już w innych pomieszczeniach Departamentu Tajemnic. mały|234x234px|Początek walki w Sali Przepowiedni W trakcie ucieczki Gwardii Dumbledore'a przez pomieszczenia Departamentu Tajemnic, doszło do bitwy między śmierciożercami a Zakonem Feniksa. Finał bitwy rozgrywał się w Sali Śmierci. Bellatriks Lestrange pojedynkowała się z Syriuszem Blackiem. Ugodziła go zaklęciem, które spowodowało, że wpadł za zasłonę śmierci i zginął. Dla Harry'ego była to największa strata po walce w Ministerstwie. Chociaż w świecie czarodziejów istniały pogłoski na temat istnienia Sali Przepowiedni, to jednak sam fakt odnośnie do tego, co tam się znajduje, trzymano w ścisłej tajemnicy. Ministerstwo Magii potwierdziło jej istnienie dopiero latem 1996 roku, gdy po Bitwie w Departamencie Minister oficjalnie przyznał, że doszło do próby wykradzenia przepowiedni. Osoby obecne w Sali Przepowiedni – walka mały|282x282px mały|203x203px|Gwardia Dumbledore'a – Harry trzymający przepowiednię * W książce jest opisane, że Rudolf Lestrange biegł w parze razem z Bellatriks (swoją żoną) w pościgu za Ginny, Luną i Ronem. * Śmierciożercy mieli przewagę liczebną, więc było ich więcej w Sali Przepowiedni od członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Śmierciożercy również dużo sprawniej posługiwali się magią i gdyby odzyskali przepowiednię, mieli rozkaz zabić uczniów (co powiedział sam Lucjusz Malfoy, wydając rozkaz jednemu z nich). Tak się nie stało, bo z pomocą Harry'emu przyszedł Zakon Feniksa. Zobacz też * Pierwsza przepowiednia Sybilli Trelawney * Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic * Gwardia Dumbledore'a * Zakon Feniksa * Śmierciożercy * Departament Tajemnic * Sybilla Trelawney * Niewymowni * Legilimencja Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) Kategoria:Departament Tajemnic en:Hall of Prophecy es:Sala de las Profecías ru:Зал пророчеств